StarCrossed Lovers
by red teardrops
Summary: No matter what life time, no matter what form, no matter where, i will always love you, even if you don't love me...Hinata." Those were the last words he said, as he angrily turned and walked away from her forever. HinataXsasuke
1. Prologue

Hello! This is me, Red-teardrops! Please read my new story, The Star-crossed lovers, and please, feel free to comment! Arigoto! I'll be waiting!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….sadly…I wish I did though…

Italic: thinking…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

"…_Where are you…?" _Panting as she tried to dodge the flaming buildings, she quickly scanned the grounds, which were quickly being engulfed by the huge red flame, and coughed.

"…_Please…be alright!" _She silently prayed as she rushed towards the screams and chaos. Hundreds of soldiers in uniform were rushing to and fro, trying to escape the explosions and the fire, but she somehow pulled through in one piece, and called again for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Coughing violently through the thick smoke, she rushed into the crowd again, trying desperately to find him. "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she brushed past against the struggling soldiers.

"Over here!" came his loud voice. "I'm over here!" Her light lavender eyes quickly spotted his blonde yellow hair and quickly, shoved over to him.

"Naruto-kun! Where is he?!" she asked desperately. She had to find him…she had to tell him how she felt…

With an impatient sigh, and without looking up from treating the injured soldier, he barked out, "I don't know where he is!" There was a loud blast as another bomb was dropped about 10 feet away, sending bits of dirt and soldiers flying.

"…_where is he?!" _ she thought wildly as she pushed away from Naruto, and tried to find him again. Nearly tripping over the freshly killed parts of dead soldiers, she stumbled deeper and deeper into their camp, hollering his name at the top of her lungs, all the while trying not to breathe in too much smoke.

"Where are you?! Sasuke!" she screamed when there was suddenly another blast. With a short cry, she raced off again to dodge the now collapsing house, only to hear her name being yelled.

"Sasuke! I'm over here!" she yelled as she raced towards him. With no care for the already burning building, she ran with all her heart, and stopped, for there he was…

**Sasuke**

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

This is just the prologue, but tell me if you liked it. I'll be posting the 1st chapter shortly. Bye!


	2. Marry me, Hinata?

Ohayo! It's me again, Red-Teardrops, here to present another fantastic chapter of Star-Crossed lovers! Well…did many of you like it? What did you think? Just so you know, that was actually an excerpt, not a prologue. Sorry. I got mixed up. This is the first chapter. If you are confused, just tell me and I'll explain.

Oh! I would also like to add that there will be character death at the end! I know many of you people will hate me for killing him/her at the end, but this is a drama; that's just the way it is. Sorry folks.

Ooopss… I'm talking too much! Damn you people for making me talk so damn much! Lols. Just kidding. Now…let us begin!

Italic: _thinking_

Sasuke: …she does not own Naruto…. there, are you satisfied now?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Beginning

It was a dismal period for the civilians from the tiny village of Nichibotsu…Starvation was raising and to make matters worse, they were at war…. Meaning schools were being closed, people were being put out of jobs, and many of the men (including young teen boys) were being recruited for the army. This meant leaving family, and friends behind, knowing that deep down, they may never come back….

"…Hinata!" Startled, a young lady of 18 looked up, her light lavender eyes immediately flashing with caution, before she realized who it was. She gave a sigh of relief before she smiled. "Ohayo, Ryo-kun." Ryo, as it turns out, was a young man of about 20, with light brown hair and tan skin. His dark brown eyes twinkled happily as he grinned and walked up to her on the porch.

"I have something to tell you," he blushed, and lowered his gaze, "…I've been recruited to the army." Shocked, Hinata dropped her book with a thud, and her eyes filled with sadness. "But-! I just wanted to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you all this time…" his face turned even redder as he continued, but his voice didn't quiver, "Hinata…although we've always been friends…I've always loved you…"

He suddenly grabbed her hands tightly, holding it to his heart. "So when I come back…will you marry me?" Surprised at the sudden outburst, Hinata's face flushed, and she lowered her gaze. "Ryo-kun…" She didn't know what to say…she loved him only as a brother and as a best friend, but to say no…it would kill him. Noticing her hesitation, he dropped her hand and gave a nervous chuckle. "You don't have to decide right now, Hinata. I still have a week until I go, but please…don't keep me waiting, okay?" He smiled and gave her a light peck on the cheek before rushing away. "I'll see you later?"

Nodding slowly, Hinata waved good-bye and watched his retreating form, before she picked up her book. Just how was she going to get out of this one?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As she silently entered inside, she was greeted by her mother, Hikari, who was smiling. "Hinata, I thought I heard Ryo-chan's voice just a second ago. Was he here?" Forcing a smile, Hinata nodded. "Hai, Ryo-kun was just here a minute ago."

"Then why didn't you invite him inside for some tea?" Avoiding her mom's curious stare, she mumbled, "A-ano…he was very busy and…just wanted to come say hi…" Hinata was a very bad liar, at least according to her mom, so Hikari could easily tell something was up. Smirking, she raised an eyebrow as she said, "Oh? Is that so? Then what was that I heard about getting married?"

Blushing madly, Hinata stared at her mother in disbelief as Hikari started to laugh. "Okaa-san! Why did you eavesdrop on us?!" she exclaimed, still blushing madly. "I just couldn't help myself!" Hikari laughed. "Ryo-chan has finally told his feelings to our dear Hinata-chan!"

"Y-you knew? Why didn't you tell me, okaa-san?" Hikari sighed and didn't answer, but smiled lightly instead as she patted Hinata's head lovingly. "So…what did you say?" Biting her lips lightly Hinata again didn't answer, causing Hikari's pale lavender eyes to soften. "Do you not love Ryo-chan?"

"….I'm going to make dinner, Okaa-san. Tell Obaa-chan that we're having curry tonight." Surprised, Hikari watched, speechless, as Hinata walked away, her dark tresses covering her eyes. Hinata had never been one to act this way before…Smirking, Hikari just sighed. _"Just like her father…_" she thought as she shook her head and walked away.

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

Later that night, as Hinata walked out to gaze at the full moon, she was not surprised to find Ryo already there. He just grinned shyly at her, and scratched his head nervously as he said, "I was just coming over to see if you wanted to go play with me?" Laughing lightly, Hinata's eyes shone brightly, causing Ryo to blush as his heart began to beat rapidly.

"We're too old to play, Ryo-kun," she said with a smile. Chuckling, Ryo just grinned sheepishly. "Heh…guess you caught me…" As they both stood there for a minute, a nervous tension came between them before Hikari popped out, grinning. "Ah, Ryo-chan! What're you doing here?"

Blushing, Ryo turned away. "Okaa-san…It's okay. It'll just be a minute." Rolling her eyes, Hikari went back inside, grumbling about not being able to eavesdrop anymore, as Hinata turned again to the nervous Ryo.

"Um…Take a walk with me?" He asked shyly. Unable to deny a request from her best friend, Hinata just nodded.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"…It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Hinata nodded. It was indeed beautiful. The sky was clear, the moon was full, and the moonlight reflected beautifully across the clear clean river they were currently walking besides…They continued to walk in silence until Ryo blurted out, "I'm such an idiot!"

Taken back by the outburst, Hinata could only stare as he cursed silently under his breathe. "…w-why?" Scowling, he stuffed his hands in his pocket before he muttered, "You're nervous about being around me now…and I screwed up! The proposal was suppose to be romantic!"

With a tired sigh, he mumbled, "I'm sorry…" Not knowing what to say, Hinata just stood there silently as he took her hand in his again, his eyes filled with the love that hers would never hold. "Let's try this again…"

As Ryo took a deep breathe, trying to calm down his racing nerves, Hinata could feel her heart give a cry. "No!" it seemed to yell, "I don't love you!" However, as she stared at his brown eager eyes, guilt burned inside her. This was her best friend…

"Hinata….when I first met you…I only saw you as a friend. But now…My heart knows that it loves you…Whenever I see you…I…I can't breathe, knowing that you're just a few inches away. I need you, and I want to be with you forever…If you agree to be with me, I will protect you forever and be by your side…forever…until the day I die, I will always love you and only you…please…marry me?"

"Ryo-kun…" She blushed, her heart burning with guilt all the while. How was she so stupid to be so oblivious to his feelings? As she bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to answer, he suddenly leaned forwards, his lips just about to brush hers when the sirens started blaring loudly.

With a gasp, he pulled back, his brown eyes immediately growing serious. "They're here…" His lips pulled into a thin line as his eyes narrowed. "…The enemy has finally come…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Okay, that's it for chapter 1! Well…what do you think of Ryo? He's currently in love with Hinata, and he's gonna be a huge rival for Sasuke in his quest to attain Hinata's love. Oh yeah, Sasuke might appear in the next chapter. However…he'll be…different…

You'll just have to read to see how. Oh yeah! I just have something to admit right now…

I don't like Sasuke…In fact, I might detest him… However, I am writing a fanfiction about him because I have to admit…he's okay looking. That's all I have to say about him. Well…Until next time! Now….review please!


	3. Meet the Enemy

Well…….might as well continue, ne?

Again, I do not own Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata stared at his face, and tried to hide a frown; why did he seem so eager? Was he so eager to die? However, she hid her thoughts when she suddenly thought of her mother and her grandma. "We have to go back!" she exclaimed as she turned away, " I have to go warn Okaa-san!"  
"Wait!" Ryo shouted as he pulled her wrist, "it'll be dangerous! You have to seek shelter immediately!" shaking her head, Hinata pulled away frantically. "Hinata!" Ignoring his voice, Hinata rushed alongside the river and into her home, where Hikari was still trying to rush her own mother out.  
"Hinata," Hikari exclaimed, "we have to hide! Take your grandma and go hide first!" Nodding, Hinata rushed into her grandmother's room, where her grandmother was still packing things up. "Obaa-san, we have to hurry!" Hesitantly, and reluctantly, her obaa-san abandoned the things she was packing, only grabbing a photo that she quickly stashed in her kimono.  
By now, half of the village was in flames, and people were screaming as the chaos grew. Hinata could distinctively see the enemies' planes in the distance, and bombs being scattered. Worried, she quickly tugged for her grandma to hurry as they came near the forest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

The next day….

The villagers grumbled as they slowly walked back to their homes, while the less fortunate stood by the burning piles of rubbish where their homes had once been. Hinata bit her bottom lip and silently ushered her silent grandma inside when someone came rushing towards her. "Hinata-sama!" the man cried, "Neji-sama has been injured!" He paused to catch his breath before continuing, "He wants to see you, in case he doesn't make it."

Hinata made no reply as she rushed off to the richer side of town, where her Nii-san, Neji, and father lived, along with her little sister, Hanabi. You see….her parents weren't officially married per say…in fact, she was just an accident because of her parents, who use to be lovers. However, her father had to marry another since he was rich, and her mother was poor. Hikari never spoke much of her father, Hiashi, but her eyes would always glaze over whenever Hinata asked about him. In fact, Hinata often remembered her mother crying on her birthday, because it was also the day that Hiashi had married another. And a few years later, Hikari would cry again when she heard that Hiashi's new wife, whatever her name was, had a child, who they named Hanabi.

As for Neji, he was really her cousin, but they were very close ever since his parents died when he was still very young. He was still currently studying to become a doctor, but if his life ended now….his dreams would be shattered.  
Shaking her head as she tried to clear her thoughts, Hinata soon found herself standing in front of her father's mansion. Rattling the iron gates, a guard soon came. "Ah….Hinata-sama," he bowed, "what is your business today?" "I-I have come to see Neji," she stuttered, nervously. Nodding, the guard let her in and was about to turn away when she suddenly stopped him. "A-anon…"she bit her bottom lip nervously; she was always nervous when she was here, maybe because she was nervous about meeting her father, "d-don't tell anyone I'm here…please.." the guard nodded and bowed as Hinata silently walked inside, and quickly walked into Neji's room.

"Neji-nii…" she whispered as she knocked on the door. When there came no answer, she hesitantly opened the door to find Neji asleep, her father by his side. He seemed confused at her sudden appearance, and she mentally screamed inside at her bad luck. _"At least it wasn't Hanabi or Hanabí's mother…_" she thought as she nervously stared back at her silent father. _"Who am I kidding? This is worse!" _  
Finally, Hiashi cleared his throat, and beckoned for her to sit in the chair across from him. "So…I take it that you heard Neji's condition…"Nodding silently, Hinata made no reply as her father sighed. "…this was partly my fault…" he muttered, "I was not a good guardian, and caused Neji to suffer." He sighed, and became silent again as Hinata stared down at her lap, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "…I-is N-neji-nii going to be o-okay?" she stuttered slightly as she cursed her stuttering.

"…the doctors said he was going to be okay as long as the wound doesn't get affected or another attack occur." "o-oh…" Hinata stared silently at her lap again, not knowing what to say. But before she had a chance to act, her father mumbled, "How is your mother doing, Hinata?" Surprised, she turned to look at him, and was surprised to find him a little sad and depressed. "…Okaa-san is fine," she said this time without stuttering, "she is still working too hard though…"

"I-I see…" was all he said. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes , Hinata staring sadly and angry at neji's sleeping form before Hinata heard voices approaching. Immediately, she knew it was Hanabi and her step mother. Quickly, she bowed to her surprised father, and said a quick farewell as she ran to the door. Throwing open the door, she was faced to faced with her stepmother, who seemed surprised before giving a smirk. "Why…hello there Hinata-_chan_…" she glared at Hinata, her brown eyes piercing at Hinata's soul. "What are you doing here?" Gathering up the little amount of courage she had, Hinata mumbled, "I-I came to s-see N-neji-nii…" Upon seeing her stutter, her stepmother's smirk grew wider. "Still stuttering, Hinata-_chan_," she said venomously, "what's the matter? Cat still got your tongue?" Hinata felt her face flare in embarrassment and she could hear the cruel taunting laughter boom in her ears before she heard a weak voice mutter, "Don't…tease Hinata-sama.." Surprised, she looked up to see Neji weakly sitting up, his pale lavender eyes slightly filled with anger. Rolling her eyes, Hinata's stepmother gave her another glare, as though saying "I'm not finished with you brat" before she left with her nose in the air. As Hinata sighed with relief, Neji slightly smiled before he winced lightly in pain. "Hey Hinata," he said casually, now that Hinata was no longer in trouble, "I see you got my message." Hinata nodded and walked back to his side, whispering, "thanks…."

Neji was the only one who knew of Hinata's fear of her stepmother and ever since they were young, he took it upon himself to protect her. Once Hiashi left them alone to talk in peace, they finally relaxed and Hinata finally got the details of how he was injured. It seems that Hanabi was being bratty as usual and wouldn't leave her things so Neji had to go get them, while a bomb was dropped about a few feet away. Luckily, he wasn't hurt as badly as he thought he was, but he would still have to stay inside for quite a while. After conversing for a while, Hinata finally decided it was time to go and let Neji get some rest, so she left, with a promise to come back soon. As she left the mansion, she also caught a glimpse of her little sister. She looked terribly similar to Hiashi.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

"Hinata! You're alright!" Hikari embraced Hinata tightly as Hinata arrived home. "Where were you?!" she exclaimed, fearfully, "you weren't taken by the enemy were you? Did anything happen?" Shaking 

her head, Hinata gave Hikari an assuring smile. "Okaa-san, I'm ok. I was just visiting Neji-nii," she explained calmly and reassuringly. Hikari gave a smile of relief before she realized what that meant. "…Did you also…?" she trailed off, her eyes growing distant. Hinata meekly nodded. "Hai. Father is well, as well as Ami-sama (that's the stepmother's name) and Hanabi-sama.." Hikari chuckled slightly, but her eyes were slightly sad. However, she quickly brightened up, as though she was never sad in the first place. "Ah! Ryo-chan came again! He was very scared and worried about you!" Hikari chuckled slyly, "AW! My little Hinata-chan is finally growing up!" Blushing, Hinata ignored her mother as she stomped off.

"You can't run from the truth, Hina-kun!" her mother's voice trailed jokingly after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hinata!" Biting her lip, Hinata closed her eyes, wishing she could disappear as she heard Ryo call her name. "Hinata!" _"Just imagine you're not here…"_ she thought as she tried again to ignore him. However her attempts failed when he grabbed her wrist and smiled down at her.  
"Sheesh, didn't you hear me? I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs!" he grinned. Smiling Hinata shrugged and resumed buying the groceries. "Anyways…what's your reply?" he asked softly. Hinata paused, her hand in midair before she forced a fake smile that pained her inside. "….I..want to think about it first…" she lied, although she knew her answer was really no. "…I'm sorry." He looked disappointed, but quickly brightened up again. "Well…I'll wait for your answer okay? Don't forget about it though. And here!" He pulled out a small box which contained a diamond ring. "let it remind you that I'm still waiting for you answer, okay?" He smiled. "When I come back, then give me your reply." Staring at it, Hinata shook her head. "I..I can't, Ryo-kun." She whispered, " this is too valuable for someone like me to keep." He laughed. " It's okay, Hinata. Just think of it as something to remember me by during my time away. " Staring guiltily at the box, hinata had no choice but to accept it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later that day, Hinata once again walked to the wide river, her eyes downcast and confused. It was nearly nighttime, but being confused at Ryo's persistence of marriage, she just couldn't stay at home and listen to her mother talk more of marriage.  
With a sigh, she suddenly felt the urge to swim since the water looked so inviting against the setting sun. Noticing that no one was around, immediately plunged into the water, clothes still on. Of course, she took off her jacket and shoes since they started to become heavy and started to swim, just to distract her mind off of the many things happening….Ryo's proposal….her mom's relationship with her father…her fear of Ami…and Neji's injuries….

Unknowingly, she started to swim downstream, since she was very stressed out, and had no clue as to what she was doing. But before she knew it, she was by some kind of harbor. Surprised, she tried to remain hidden, especially when she realized just what kind of harbor this was. It was the enemies harbor, for it had their Konoha flag. Many soldiers were bustling about, not even noticing her, which she was mighty thankful for. She had heard that the Konoha soldiers were very mean and harsh and raped women before killing them. In fact, just a few days ago, one of her neighbor's daughter, was raped. Of course, she went hysterical and killed herself, but she never did tell just who raped her. But her parents were set that it was the evil Konoha soldiers.  
Cautiously, Hinata stared in silence at the bustling harbor, hidden by one of the larger boats, as she tried to gather some information as to why the Konoha soldiers had tried to set up camp there. She could hear some bits of information but there was nothing important and curious, she secretly clunk closer to their camp when she heard something plop into the water. Immediately, she feared she was caught and ducked down into the water, but nothing happened. When she resurfaced for air later, she was glad to see no one had seen her.

But as she turned to go back, she was surprised when someone spoke out to her. "Konbanwa," a male voice called out to her, "o-namae wa dou kaki-masu-ka?" Startled, she looked up to find a young man with a sooty and grimed covered face smiling down at her. "Hajimemashite."  
Startled, Hinata sank lower into the water as he just grinned at her, his dark hair swaying slightly in the wind. "o-namae wa dou kaki-masu-ka?" he asked again. Not knowing whether to answer or not, Hinata just stared at him, her lavender eyes filled with curiosity. Seeing her reaction, he laughed, his dark onyx eyes sparkling as he laughed. "Anata wa kawaii desu" he whispered with a soft smile. Immediately, Hinata's face flamed up in spite of herself, and the man laughed.

Embarrassed, Hinata splashed water angrily at his face, surprising him greatly. As he turned to wipe his face, Hinata suddenly remembered he was the enemy. He was the one who attacked Neji….and he was most likely a rapist…Quickly, she turned away, when she heard him exclaim, "Chotto matte kudasai!" She paused and turned back, stuck out her tongue at him and quickly swam off with a loud splash that soaked him again.

Surprised, he stared at her form and grinned. "Sasuke," He turned, finding a blonde with whisker-like marks staring at him. "Nani ga arimashita ka?" Sasuke just shook his head as he turned back to find her gone. "Nandemo Naiyo, Naruto."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well…what did you think? Did you like it? Give me your opinions and reviews okay? I won't update if I don't get at least another review.


	4. Shopkeeper for a day

Eh heh heh…so I _did_ get reviews…I'm so totally sorry that I forgot to add translations and stuff. Hey, everyone makes mistakes!

But just in case you were wondering, I'll just put up Sasuke's previous translations here:

Konbanwa- Good evening.  
o-namae wa dou kaki-masu-ka?: may I ask your name?/ what is your name?

Hajimemashite.: I think everyone should know what this one means but I'll put it up still; it means: how do you do?

Anata wa kawaii desu: it's something similar to "You're cute" I think…

Chotto matte kudasai: please wait a minute

Nani ga arimashita ka?: what's wrong?/ what happened? (I forgot what it means…T.T)

Nandemo Naiyo: nothing

I apologize once again! Please don't hate my story because of my stupidity! Ahem…enough of my rambling! On with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I want to say I do, but I'll probably get in trouble since I'm flat broke right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOX

As she swam silently yet swiftly towards the shore, Hinata hesitantly turned around, and gave a sigh of relief. So they didn't follow her…After she had stuck out her tongue at him, she had practically raced home, her heart pounding loudly in her chest…all because she got embarrassed on his reaction and how his expression was when he stared at her. But…his smile…it was definitely the smile of a pervert!

Trying to calm down her thumping heart, Hinata picked up her jacket and her shoes that she left behind a while ago and immediately began to walk home. The sun had just began to set too… "Okaa-san might worry again.." Hinata bit her lip as she quickened her pace towards home, when someone grabbed her shoulder. Giving out a startled cry, she pulled away and prepared to slap whoever it was, but stopped halfway when she realized it was only Ryo, who looked surprise. He gave a forced smile. "Um…hey?" Blushing, Hinata lowered her gaze to the ground as she mentally cursed herself for being so jumpy.

"S-sorry, Ryo-kun," she quickly apologized, "I thought it might be someone else…." He made no reply; instead, he nervously scratched at his head and adverted his gaze from her as well, both of them just silent. "I-is there something wrong, Ryo-kun?" she finally asked cocking her head slightly. He jumped slightly, as though he had been in deep thoughts, and forced another smile. "H-huh? What makes you say that Hinata?" Staring at his face, Hinata frowned lightly, but when he just adverted his gaze from her again, she turned away as well.

"O-oh…if you feel that way…I'll just be going then." She murmured as she turned away, trembling lightly. It was getting chilly and if she kept standing in dripping wet clothes, she might catch pneumonia after all. But she had not gone 5 steps when he shouted out, "I need your answer. Now." His eyes flickered unsteadily for a minute with pain, which confused her immensely. "What's your answer, Hinata?" Again, there was silence as Hinata stared at his face in guilt, and as he stared at her in desperation. "R-ryo-kun…" she took a long deep breath, trying to calm down her rattling nerves, "I…I-I'm sor-!" "Hinata!" Surprised, they both turned to find Hikari marching towards them, a worried expression on her face. "Hinata, are you okay?!" she exclaimed, "It was getting dark and with the enemy so close by, I was beginning to worry!" Turning to a silent Ryo, Hikari bowed and smiled lightly. "Thank you very much, Ryo-chan, for looking after my Hinata. Well…we'll see you tomorrow!" Surprised at her mother's words, Hinata glanced at her mother who shot her a small tight smile. Quickly turning to Ryo as well, Hinata quickly nodded, "Y-yes! W-we'll see you tomorrow, Ryo-kun!"

"A-alright…I guess…just don't forget, Hinata." Ryo gave a quick formal bow to Hikari and walked away quickly. When he was out of view and earshot, Hikari released the breath she was secretly holding, much to Hinata's surprise. Smiling lightly, but not staring straight at Hinata, Hikari whispered faintly, "So…you really don't want to marry Ryo-chan, Hinata?" Biting her lower lip in fear of her mother's reaction, Hinata slowly shook her head. Hikari just sighed once, and Hinata immediately feared that her mother was sad at her rash decision, but Hikari smiled instead as they walked home. "I'm glad you chose not to marry Ryo-chan, Hinata. I may have been cheering you on to Ryo, but if marrying him isn't going to make my only daughter happy, then it's alright. After all, there are other fish in the sea. You'll find your soul mate one day…" Smiling thoughtfully, Hikari suddenly giggled. "I just hope he's as cute as Ryo!" Suddenly childish again, Hikari slung her arms around an embarrassed Hinata and whispered, "I want cute grandchildren one day Hinata." "Okaa-san!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"…Come home safe…" The echoes of families bidding farewell to the soldiers departing echoed throughout the villagers' sadden hearts as they watched the young men leave. Hinata stood in the back with her mother, who had packed a small meal for one of the Hyuugas. Her eyes saddened slightly as she thought of the men who would never return and of the families who would spend days missing them. (Her father is part of government and Neji is wounded so he can't go.)

She waved slowly at the bus as it drove away, immediately recognizing Ryo's sad depressed face. Her eyes softened and tears threatened to spill as she walked away with all the other crying villagers. Although she didn't love Ryo anymore than a best fried, to know that he might die along with all the others would be so sad to bear. Wiping away the tears that accidentally spilled, she bit back those that were threatening to fall as she turned to Hikari, whose face was grim. "Let's go, Hinata," Hikari gently ushered, "they're doing their best as men to protect us, and so we mustn't let them see us sad." Nodding slightly Hinata followed her mom back into the busy village streets and to their little store where they sold crops and other things.

"Well, now that you're here," Hikari chirped with fake cheerfulness, "look over the store for me while I go and fetch something from home." Before Hinata could say anything, Hikari was already out the door, whistling a merry tune as she went along. Sighing, Hinata couldn't help but smile as she stood behind the counter. "Mom is right; we as women must continue smiling so they'll be content as they fight." She thought, with a small smile. "We must try our best as well!" at that moment, the door swung open, causing the little bell to tinkle lightly. "Come on in!" she said politely, but stopped suddenly as her blood ran cold. It wasn't a regular customer but a konoha soldier with gray hair. One of his eyes were hidden behind his cap that he had slightly tilted, and his face was covered with a gray mask, but Hinata could see a slight trace of a smile as his other eye crinkled in amusement. "Ohayo," he said lazily. Not daring to breathe, Hinata stood as still as a statue as he suddenly came closer, casually studying the things on the wall, his hands in his pant pockets all the while. He started to hum a light tune as he came nearer, causing Hinata's heart to beat faster in fear. "What is he going to do…?" she thought, nervously as she tried to keep a sturdy gaze on him, "is he going to rob the store? Or is he…?" Suddenly he coughed, snapping her attention back to earth before saying, "Sore wa ikura desu ka?" She glanced down at the counter and immediately, her face turned dark red. "P-porno?" she thought as she stared nervously back at him, "he wants to purchase porno? When did we carry porno magazines anyways..?" He just smiled, seemingly amused at her reaction and repeated, "Sore wa ikura desu ka?"

Biting lightly again at her bottom lip (she would remind herself to quit later, for she had been biting her lip too frequently), Hinata took a deep breathe before she uttered a price. He just nodded silently and plopped down a 20 as he grabbed the porno. "Keep the change," he said in an amused tone, which surprised Hinata more than ever. But before she could say anything, let alone gasp, he had walked out, whistling just as merrily as Hikari had minutes ago. "B-but…he was speaking differently…" she froze, "so…he was just playing stupid that he didn't know how to speak in our language?" An image of his amused smile flashed in her brain and her face turned red again, not from embarrassment, (well, only a little bit) but from anger.

"I'll show them that they're not the only ones who can do that!" she thought as she began to plan out on how she would learn. "I'll show them…" But the door opened again and automatically, she smiled as she heard herself chirp out, "Welcome!" Again, her blood turned cold as another soldier stumbled in, looking confused. He had weird whisker marks on both of his cheeks and nice blue eyes that lit up when he noticed her staring at him. "Ano… Toire wa doko desu ka?" he asked kind of shyly as he scratched his messy blonde hair. Hinata's plans of revenge disappeared as he smiled kindly at her, and she felt a light blush appear on her cheeks. "O-on your left…" she squeaked out. He looked confused, since she had understood but quickly headed for the toilet. Minutes later, he came out, grinning. "Arigoto!" he exclaimed cheerfully, before noticing the ramen on the shelf next to her. His eyes automatically glazed over as he flew towards there, exclaiming, "Sore wa ikura desu ka?!" Hinata could not help but sweat drop and begin to that this was going to be a long day.

………….Several Minutes later…………..

"Ja ne, Hinata-san!" Hinata tiredly waved at him, as she slouched over the counter, more tired than she had ever been. "The enemy is so…energetic…" she thought as she tried to grab a hold of her thoughts. The moment that he had saw the packs of ramen, all hell had broken loose, and Hinata had found herself listening closely to his babbling in Japanese that she barely understood. Although, she had known he was an enemy as well, she could not help herself when she actually found herself laughing at his reactions. "Who knew that one could be so…gentle…?" she whispered as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Mom will have to order more ramen…he bought the majority of them already…" she muttered silently as she put the money in the cash register. She paused, to take a long breath, as she slowly organized the money. "…But…I was actually expecting more…" She shook her head, and smiled. "No…I mustn't judge the enemy like that…they have their good points too, after all…" "They're here…the enemy has finally come…" Biting her lip, Hinata remembered Ryo's look of hatred. "No…" she finally whispered, "I-I can't keep thinking like that. I have to hate the enemy, no matter what…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(Author's note: Since many of you have asked to have me translate Sasuke's and Naruto's aka the enemy's dialogue, and I don't have enough time to do all that, I'm just going to quit using it when they're talking to one another. You'll have to imagine they're talking in Japanese, since I'll only use Japanese now when they're talking to Hinata.)

"Hey teme! We're back!" Sighing in frustration, Sasuke looked up from his mountain of paper work that he had to send back to Konoha and looked as the soldiers carried in packs after packs of ramen. "Don't tell me you spent our money on ramen, dobe," he groaned. Naruto just chuckled sheepishly, as Sasuke clutched his sudden throbbing head. "Take it back," he muttered, "not everyone likes ramen like you, dobe." Pouting childishly, Naruto stomped off, leaving Sasuke alone to deal with his headache.

"Let's see…Shino is commanding the troops west from here, Kiba is still patrolling the around town in case of intruders…and Shikamaru has not devised a suitable plan yet…the lazy bastard…" He sighed, as he scribbled down more reports to send to Tsunade, Konoha's leader. "But so far, the progress is good…the townspeople have not done anything…yet."

Satisfied with his report, Sasuke brushed it aside and took a calm deep breathe of air as he stretched his aching limbs. He had been working since morning and now it was already evening…yawning tiredly, he grabbed his brown uniform cap and grabbed his gun, just in case someone tried something. "If anyone asks where I am, tell them I went for a walk," Sasuke grunted as he passed by a guard. The guard nodded and bowed to the young general before returning to his stoic and guard-like stance.

Once out of the army's camp, Sasuke could once again smell the fresh country air, making him think just a little bit of Konoha. The green fields that seemed to last forever, the river that seemed to crystal clear all brought back a bit of homesickness inside of him, but the one thing he knew he would not miss, ever , was the girls who had flocked after him like bees had flocked to honey. Calmly, careful not to let his emotions show, Sasuke walked slowly through the town, noting that the majority of the people he had seen had been elderly and women. There were but a few young men left, who had scowled angrily at him as he passed, and Sasuke quickly made sure that his hand was on the gun the entire time, seeing that they were trying to plot something out. But no one came forward and the men just grumbled back to their tasks as Sasuke moved along to survey to town.

To be honest, Sasuke was a little relieved to find they didn't attempt anything, seeing that many people would've been harmed in the process. Slowly, he removed his hold on the gun, and continued to walk stiffly through the town until he heard Naruto's voice. "Suimasen, Hinata-chan," he heard Naruto say. Nearing his friend's voice, he was surprised to find Naruto bringing the ramen back, and even more surprised as he noticed who Naruto was talking to. It was that girl before…the one with the beautiful lavender eyes and the hair that seemed to shine like silk. Her soft pale creamy skin seemed to glow as he watched them through the store window, and quickly ducked when she turned to look in his direction, his heart beating softly as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her…ever.

XOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Hinata couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her as Naruto returned the boxes of ramen to her. And she swore she saw black eyes and hair…but it must've been her imagination, for Naruto didn't seem to notice anything. Turning back to Naruto, she just nodded politely as he babbled on, hardly understanding what he was talking about. But again, she felt that someone was indeed staring at her. Shivering lightly, Hinata again just nodded as she tried to listen to Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sore wa ikura desu ka: how much is it?

Toire wa doko desu ka: where is the toilet?

I think that's all the phrases used in Japanese in this one…Hm. I dunno if I missed one, but please tell me if you do not understand anything. And I apologize that Sasuke is going to be kinda OC in this one, but I can't help it. That's just the way it is….

Anyways…remember to review!! See ya next time!


	5. Complex Misunderstandings

I'm back!!! For those of you who waited, arigoto! Finally…We're back with another great chapter of StarCrossed Lovers! Ohohohoh!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ja ne, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheerfully exited the shop minutes later, glad to have made a new friend while Hinata lowered her head in shame. "…I'm practically betraying my whole village…" she muttered silently. Quickly, she shook her head. "No! I won't let my village down!" However…she couldn't help but feel guilty for Naruto's sake. He was so…cheerful and carefree that she couldn't help herself…. Depressed, she slumped over the counter before hearing someone cough silently. Raising her head in alarm, she silently stared as a raven haired man silently walked over. He looked rather…mean and serious. Composing herself, Hinata stood up, but not before she saw he was holding a gun. Immediately, her breathe caught in her throat and she tensed up.  
"Oy…." He said rather quietly, "Toire wa doko desu ka?" Too afraid to even look at his face, Hinata nervously pointed to the bathroom. Without a word of thanks, he walked away and slammed the door shut. Jumping nervously, Hinata bit her bottom lip as she clutched her hand to her chest in fear. This man was definitely different from Naruto even though they were on the same force…"Calm down…just calm down…" she whispered to herself over and over as she tried to think of a plan. Frantically, she searched for a weapon of some type…maybe a baseball bat or knife…she dove under the counter when she heard the door open and shut her eyes tightly, knowing it was the end for her. "…Hinata? Where are you?" Her mom! Thank goodness!  
Leaping out from her hiding spot, Hinata smiled tearfully as she embraced her mom. "Mom! There's an enemy soldier in the bathroom and he has a gun!" Hikari tensed before she smiled weakly. "It seems the enemy is out already, Hinata." Surprised, Hinata turned to find the man staring at her in what seemed like…anger and confusion. Things were silent for a moment and Hinata could feel her mom grip her arm tighter and tighter as they both held their breath. Finally…the man spoke, his voice low and rough. "Suimasen." He just muttered. They watched silently as he then placed a couple of dollars on the counter and walked out, calmly.  
"Oh hohoho! See, Hinata-chan! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Hikari said with a high laugh. Sweat dropping at her weird mom, Hinata said nothing more as she walked to the counter and looked at the money he left. He seemed awfully familiar….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXO

Sasuke wanted to bang his head against his office door the moment he arrived. When he had seen her, he had totally froze up and didn't know what to say…After all he had planned to say too…all he could think of was, "I need to use your bathroom" Depressed, he had went into that bathroom and stood there, trying to calm his nerves before he exited. Now, the girl's mother was there and they were talking, with fear evident in their eyes. Suddenly, they turned to him and again, he tensed up as he watched her eyes go wide in fear. Nervous about what to do, he calmly left, but not before placing money on the counter, which Kakashi said was the polite thing to do. Sighing, Sasuke slumped onto his desk before a small smile graced his lips. So her name was Hinata…what a pretty name, for a pretty person.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Achoo! Rubbing her nose, Hinata now sat alone by the lake again, holding the money that the man had placed on the counter. Her eyes softened slightly as she stared at the moon, whose reflection glowed brightly in her eyes and then at the money. For once, her anger flared in spite of herself and she tossed the money away from her, which landed a good couple of feet away. 'Never accept money from the enemy soldiers...they're thinking that they can buy you like a prostitute just because they have a few measly dollars.' Hinata's eyes watered slightly. She wasn't a prostitute...how could that man even think of her as a prostitute? She didn't wear tight and flashy clothes like the others....and she wasn't even flirting with him. 'It doesn't matter if you're married or not, or whether you're a prostitute or not,every one of those enemy soldier thinks of women as their prostitutes.' "Ryo-kun..." Hinata fell to her knees again as confusion flooded into her mind. "What do I do now?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, Hinata found herself once again at the shop counter, extremely tired since she was unable to go to sleep last night. Hikari seemed oblivious to her child's faded eyes and kept whistling merrily, stopping only to greet the few customers who were really just bored and really didn't want to buy anything. Hinata didn't force any smiles today; she just stood there as the women gossiped and as the men boasted about wierd things. Yawning, Hinata stared blankly at the counter, her heart still sad about being considered a prostitute..."I'm already a good-for-nothing and a bastard child...why do i have to be considered a prostitute too?" she thought as she yawned. "Hinata, here! Why don't you go and fetch us some more of these medicine from home?" Hikari said with a smile, "and be sure to eat too. You hardly touched your meal this morning." Nodding, Hinata grabbed her bag and trudged slowly out of the shop, not noticing anything around her for the moment. Her expression remained stoic until she reached her home, muttering a silent, "I'm so tired today...." As she reached the kitchen to get something to eat, she heard a loud crash outside. Immediately, she rushed outside to see that guy and Naruto standing there, guilt on their faces. She turned and saw that they had accidently bumped one of her mom's jars that she had recently painted, making it shatter on the ground. "Ah...Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a sorry smile. Hinata made no response as she walked over to pick up the pieces, her head beginning to throb slightly. "Hinata-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?" Naruto asked. "Y-yeah...I'm fine," she lied softly, not wanting to stare into their face. She winced as the shards cut into her palm, but didn't want to show weakness in front of them, mainly since they might want to take advantage of her since she was alone right now. Biting her bottom lip, she struggled not to let out gasp as her blood dripped onto the ground, and started to soak the dirt. taking a deep breathe, since she was not really one to like blood, Hinata closed her eyes as she reached out for another piece, only to feel someone grab onto her hand. Suprised, she looked up to see that raven haired one staring coldly at her as he held onto her outstretched hand. "No," he said, which suprised both Naruto and her. "Stop." Hinata could tell he was struggling to find another word to say, meaning he really didn't know how to speak her language. She wanted to laugh a little at his desperate attempt to say another word but something immediately flashed into her mind again...'every women is just a prostitute to them...' Quickly, she pulled her hand away, her eyes flashing wildly. "I'm sorry." she muttered, "gomen nasai....i stained your uniform." Little drops of her blood had soaked into Sasuke's uniform, but Sasuke didn't say anything except take another deep breathe. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto took out a small first aid kit he carried in his medical bag (Author's note: lols. naruto's a doctor! Can you believe it?) and smiled. "I...help." He grinned, as he scratched his head, embarrassed. "kudasai."  
"No..." Hinata took a step back, suprising both of them. "I...i don't need your help!" She took off in a run and slammed her front door shut behind her, leaving both of the men speechless. Once inside, Hinata took deep breathes as she quickly rushed to find some cloth. Her hand was already paling from the loss of blood.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Again, this is just between them so i'll make them speak english, for you guys to understand. Plus, i'm getting lazy with putting translations all the time at the end. )

They stared silently at her before Naruto asked, "Hey Sasuke...think she'll be okay..?" Sasuke didn't make any reply so Naruto just continued. "I mean, when i was talking with her at the store, she was really nice and friendly, but today...she seemed kinda scared." He grinned slyly, "Maybe she's scared of your chicken-ass head!" Scowling, Sasuke punched Naruto on the head really really hard before he muttered, "I don't really know what's her problem….she's seen you before and she's seen me before so…" He thought silently for a moment before he said, "Did you forget to leave her money on the counter during your meeting with her?" Naruto snorted. "why would I do that? That's dumb…." "But Kakashi said that you had to give them money or else they'll think you're rude," Sasuke countered. Naruto stared silently at Sasuke before he gave a foxlike grin. "Hey Sasuke…" he muttered in a low voice under his breathe, "….you're actually not suppose to do that…" His grin grew wider as he saw Sasuke pause. "The only time you're suppose to do that is…" He whispered the rest to Sasuke, whose pale face immediately turned red. Snickering, he watched as Sasuke grew wobbly in the legs and as his dark eyes grew huge.  
Before he knew it, Sasuke had dashed over to the house again, this time, making sure not to bump into any pots or jars that stood in her way. With a powerful kick, he knocked down the doors and rushed inside, this time making Naruto's eyes grow huge. Sighing, Naruto hung his head in embarrassment for his friend. And everyone thought _he_ was stupid…

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

BAM!!! Hinata gave a shrill scream as the door suddenly exploded and the raven haired man appeared, breathing heavily. Falling back due to the shock, Hinata watched in fear as he spotted her. His eyes were filled with….She couldn't say, but they were staring so hard at her…she shivered in fear as she scooted away, struggling not to stutter. "W-what d-do you w-want?" she asked, trembling in spite of herself. He made no reply; he just continued to stare at her before he walked over, silently. Frightened, Hinata scooted away again, but he continued to advance until her back was against the wall. Trembling, she watched as he continued to advance closer…and closer… and closer….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well…that's all for chapter 5. =_=' ….so how was it? Please review!! Review or I will not write no more!!!


	6. NOTE

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say…StarCrossed Lovers will be discontinued. Sorry. As high school continually progresses for me, I'm getting more…weird. So. I reread the entire StarCrossed Lovers story again. It was kind of weird for me, and I realized that not only did I make a bunch of grammatical errors, some parts of the story did not connect to what my future plot was. So….I'm going to drop it. But…I felt like I wanted to do a rewrite of it since I think it has the potential to do better, you know? What do you guys think? Should I make a remake or should I just leave it? If you guys want, I'll rewrite it. But if you guys don't think so, I'll just drop it. It depends on you guys.

This is me, signing off!


End file.
